What If?
by DancingToMusic
Summary: What if Marina developed a new legacy, one that could bring people back from the dead? What if this legacy managed to save Eight? What if something happened between them that should have happened long ago? Seven/Eight ONESHOT.


**A/N I absolutely HATED the part in Fall of Five when Eight died, before he and Marina got a chance to start a real relationship. So this is my version of what happens, and it's not as tragic :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights go to the author of this story.**

Eight steps forward and puts a hand on Five's shoulder. It seems like the fight has gone out of him.

Five sobs, shaking his head. "It wasn't supposed to go like this…" he says quietly.

"Crying like a girl," Nine says.

Immediately, Five's expression darkens. Before we can stop him he shoves Eight away from him. Eight stumbles, falls, and Five takes flight.

"Don't!" I scream, but Five is already shooting towards Nine. The wrist-mounted blade he grabbed from his Chest extends with a harsh screech of metal; it's a foot long and needle shaped, deadly and precise.

Nine tries to roll aside, but he's badly hurt and can't move. The grass around Nine is flattened to the ground and I realise Five is holding him in place with telekinesis.

I try to use my telekinesis to pull Nine towards me, but he doesn't budge. Five's telekinetic grip is too powerful.

It all happens so fast.

Five plummets down with blade extended. Nine, teeth gritted, unable to move, watches the fatal blow descend.

Suddenly Eight appears in front of Nine – he's teleported. "NO!" Nine screams.

Five's blade drives right into Eight's heart.

Five lurches backwards, shocked, as he realises what he's done. Eight's eyes are wide, a spot of blood forming on his chest. He staggers away from Five, towards me, his hands outstretched. He tries to say something but no words come out. He collapses.

I scream and race towards Eight as fast as I can, placing my hands to his heart. It's already slowed down.

"No," I whisper, tears streaming down my face. "Please don't die."

I'm working as hard as I can, feeling the iciness of my hands flow through to Eight's heart. I silently pay to God that it will work.

"Please don't die, please don't die," I repeat over and over, almost like a mantra. Then all of a sudden his heart slows down completely, slower…slower, until it stops altogether, and I know that he is gone.

"NO!" I scream, flinging myself onto Eight's body, sobbing uncontrollably. Why, why did this have to happen, of all people, why did it have to be Eight? Why couldn't it be Five, who betrayed us, or Nine, who caused all this, or even me? I don't even feel the scar as it burns into my flesh on my leg.

Six and Nine stare at me sadly, still too hurt to move, and I'm not sure they even want to come near me while I'm like this. Five is still just standing there in shock, also unable to move, as I just lie there, bawling my eyes out.

But I'm not for long. I feel myself starting to rise from the ground, and I open my eyes in confusion. Everyone else stares too, as I rise higher and higher from the ground. Still confused, I drop from whatever I was hanging on, and I gasp as I land and realise it was Eight!

We all watched, perplexed, as Eight's body continued to rise, a ray of blue light eventually suspending him five feet above us. Then, as quick as a flash he falls gently to the ground, exactly like he was before, and the ray of light vanishes.

I rush over to Eight's still unmoving body, and press my ear towards his heart. Still nothing. "Eight?" I whisper, tears once again forming in my eyes.

Then all of a sudden I feel a thump against my face. I sit up and gasp as Eight's mouth moves a little as he takes a shallow breath, before opening his eyes. He then smiled.

"Well, what a sight to see when I wake up," he smirked, referring to the position we were in.

Even though I was still in shock over Eight coming back to life, I blushed. "But…you….how…what?" I struggled. Eight laughed.

"I think you developed a new legacy Marina," Eight said. "Resurrection."

I grinned and before I knew what I was doing, I bent down and kissed him. On the lips! Then, gasping, I pulled back.

"S-sorry," I stammered, my heart beating a million miles a second. "It's just that-"

I was cut off with Eight's lips on mine, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation while it lasted. After a couple of minutes we were interrupted by awkward coughing. We looked over.

"Ah, sorry to break up you two love-birds," Six began. "But we need to get going." She gestured to the Mogadorian ship that had just landed; obviously Five's backup.

Eight and I blushed before standing up and racing to the ship, Eight grabbing my hand on the way. I smiled and he smiled back, and I knew this was just the beginning of something great.

**A/N I really hope you enjoyed my first Lorien Legacies Fanfic. I am a HUGE fan of the book series (and this ship). So if you liked it, please leave a review, follow, favourite or anything. Thanks :D**


End file.
